Claire Bennet
Claire Bennet was one of the main protagonists in Heroes. She was a former college student and cheerleader who was raised by her adoptive parents Noah and Sandra Bennet in Texas. Her biological parents were Nathan Petrelli and Meredith Gordon. Background Claire was born to Nathan Petrelli and Meredith Gordon, two people possessing abilities. Noah Bennet and his partner, Claude, who are agents of the Company, arrived at Meredith's house to abduct her. Claude went inside to "do the heavy liftin'" while Noah waited outside until Meredith combusted and blew the door open. Noah ran inside to find Claude on the floor. Claude then told Noah to find Claire and he carried her out safely out of the house. Noah and his wife, Sandra, later adopted her. In the graphic novel Elle's First Assignment, which takes place before the series begins, Bob gave Elle her first assignment, which were to track and follow Claire, posing as a student at Union Wells High School. Elle was reluctant, but Bob informed her that Claire would be important to the Company. Claire never realized that Elle was following her. Six months prior to the start of the series, Claire had just become a cheerleader at her high school, with the help of her friend Jackie Wilcox. During an argument on whether or not she wants to be a cheerleader with Jackie, Claire crashes into a glass case, cutting her hand. When they show Claire's parents, Mrs. Bennet says that Claire might need stitches. After Claire, Jackie, and Mrs. Bennet leave for the hospital, the phone rings and Mr. Bennet answers. It is Chandra Suresh, a scientist who studies paranormal phenomena, informing him of Claire's power. Several days later, Mr. Bennet asks if he can see her hand with the stitches. When they unravel the cloth around her hand they are both surprised to see not even a small scratch. Season 1 After discovering this abnormal ability Claire decides to try stunts which she gets a boy by the name Zach from her school to videotape. Season 2 To Be Added Season 3 In Volume Four, Claire tries to warn Matt of Nathan's plan but they're both captured, Claire is then put into an orange jumpsuit, hooded and drugged for a presumably long time until she's brought before Nathan. Season 4 To Be Added. Claire's ability Rapid cellular Regeneration: Claire had the power to spontaneously regenerate her bodies tissue allowing her to heal from almost any wound within seconds to minuets. although foreign objects need to be removed manually or bones have to be slid back into place to heal properly. Due to Claire's ability it is nearly impossible to kill her but certain methods such as decapitation will kill her. Although she has survived nuclear explosions on multiple occasions. Her ability prevents her from becoming intoxicated as shown in "Into Asylum" when she drank at least 20 shots without becoming drunk showing that her ability extends to her internal organs such as her liver. However, Claire has a weak spot on the back of her head that if struck it will render her unconscious and if an object gets lodged in that spot she will die if it is not taken out. Heroes Reborn In "June 13th - Part One", it is revealed that Claire did attend the Odessa Unity Summit, however, she left and later gave birth to twins. The boy was named Nathan after the son that Angela Petrelli lost, Claire's biological father, and the girl was named Malina after her adoptive father Noah Bennet's mother. During childbirth Claire died from cardiac arrest. In "June 13th - Part Two" Angela realized that the reason Claire died was due to her son having absorbed her power during childbirth. Trivia *Claire gave birth to a set of twins. *Its unknown who the father is, though it can be implied from the final episode of Heroes Reborn that he is evil. *She died from cardiac arrest: due to her son's power manifesting in the womb, her regenerative abilities were absorbed and she wasn't able to survive giving birth. *"Save the cheerleader, save the world" could be alluded to her role as the mother of Nathan and Malina, destined to prevent a future disaster who could wipe out humanity. Gallery Claire-bennet.jpg|Claire in Season 1. Heroes s01e01.jpg Heroes claire1.jpg Heroes claire 2.jpg Claire-claire-bennet-471502 267 400.jpg Claire.jpg Noah-and-Claire-425x267.png Tracy freezes Claire.jpg Hooded claire 6.jpg|A hooded Claire. Unhooded claire 2.jpg Category:Hooded Fugitive Category:Volume One Main Characters Category:Volume Two Main Characters Category:Volume Three Main Characters Category:Volume Four Main Characters Category:Volume Five Main Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Female Characters